UNA NOCHE OSCURA
by Darcyi
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Sansa Stark hubiera tomado la mano del hombre que le ofrecía la libertad? –Partiré esta noche- dijo el con su tono de voz osco – puedo llevarte a casa- ofreció mientras extendía su mano.
1. VEN CONMIGO

**Título: UNA NOCHE OSCURA.**

Resumen: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Sansa Stark hubiera tomado la mano del hombre que le ofrecía la libertad? –Partiré esta noche- dijo el con su tono de voz osco – puedo llevarte a casa- ofreció mientras extendía su mano.

C **APÍTULO 1 "Ven conmigo"**

 _``los ojos grises que un día tanto temí fueron los que me sacaron de aquella oscuridad,  
_ _me liberaron de la jaula,  
_ _rompieron las cadenas para permitirme volar´´_

 **SANSA POV**

La ciudad de Kings landing estaba fuera de control, desde mi habitación podía escuchar los estruendos que indicaban lo que tanto temía, una lucha entre bandos parecía haberse desatado y lo único que podía hacer era esperar en mi cuarto, el único sitio que aparentemente era seguro en medio de aquel caos que rodeaba el castillo. Sujete con fuerza las telas de mi vestido mientras me sentaba a la orilla de mi cama, sentía los latidos incrementarse con cada estruendo que escuchaba mezclado con los gritos de quienes pedían ayuda, de aquellos que no había logrado salvaguardar su integridad y que ahora pagaban el precio de sus gobernantes, de aquellos hombres que luchaban por tomar el poder de aquel asiento de hierro que comenzaba a odia, no pude evitar sentir la melancolía en ese momento, fui tan ingenua si tan solo me hubiera ido cuando padre lo dijo, si hubiera abandonado esta asquerosa ciudad me hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, fui estúpida e ingenua, deje que mis ojos se deslumbraran por estar tierras foráneas, no pertenecía a este lugar y sin embargo aun cuando los demás se empeñaban en hacerme creer lo contrario solo era una ``Prisionera en una Jaula bañada en Oro´´.

Un golpe sordo proveniente de la puerta me hizo dar un salto y volver a mi realidad, lleve mi mano a mi pecho para después ponerme de pie, mire a mi alrededor y la única escapatoria era la ventana, busque con desesperación objeto alguno que me permitiera defenderme solo para encontrarme con la muñeca que mi padre había decido regalarme como muestra de disculpa, no pude evitar sentir una presión momentánea en el pecho, la tome entre mis manos decidida a recibir al destino que los dioses ya habían fijado para mí, era el momento de partir de este mundo terrenal que solo me demostró que la vida no era un cuento de hadas y que puedes perder fácilmente a las personas que amas, cerré los ojos cuando escuche el ultimo estruendo de aquel sujeto abriéndose paso a la alcoba

-Sansa- escuché el tono de voz tosco de aquel hombre y supe que estaba a salvo, de inmediato abrí mis orbes azules que se encontraron con el gris penetrante del caballero de armadura plateada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte con un hilo de voz que reflejaba mi estado actual, lo admitía, aquella situación me tenía aterrada, sola entre cuatro paredes, una ventana que de lanzarme marcaba el fin de mis días y ahora un hombre alto e imponente que se coló a mis aposentos sin un motivo aparente.

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta- dijo de inmediato mientras asomaba la cabeza al pasillo para después cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, yo no sabía que decir, ese hombre me aterraba, su sola presencia era tan imponente, estaba segura de algo, no me haría daño, pero aún no había explicación a porque se encontraba en mi habitación en esos momentos.

-¿Qué se supone debo preguntar Sir?- pregunte mientras sujetaba mi muñeca con fuerza y la llevaba a mi pecho, sus ojos imponentes seguían cada uno de mis movimientos, su mano se deslizo hasta su espada y un sonido similar a un ``Clic´´ invadió la habitación que continuaba rodeada de aquel silencio, no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto y el pareció notarlo, soltó un bufido, nadie dijo nada hasta que el sonido de una de las barricadas que había instalado el ejército estallo provocando que se sintiera una especie de movimiento similar a arenas movedizas.

-No hay tiempo para juegos pajarito- dijo entonces mientras se acercaba de forma apresurada a la ventana pasando de largo ama costado, lo seguí con la mirada sin entender aun el porqué de su llegada a mi alcoba en plena guerra.

-¿No deberías estar peleando?- pregunte confundida mientras su mirada se encontraba con la mía, sus manos que sostenían las cortinas que adornaban la ventana de la habitación se deslizaron lentamente hasta dejarlas en libertad, se giró sobre los talones de sus pies quedando frente a mí a escasos centímetros de distancia, podía oler la madera y ceniza que emanaban de él, no me disgustaba pero no era el aroma más agradable, hizo un gesto de inconformidad para darle lugar finalmente a la respuesta que contestara la pregunta que tanto rondaba en mi cabeza ¿Qué hacía en mi habitación en plena guerra?

-Me voy a ir antes que todo se vaya a la mierda- dijo con esa boca suya, típico de él, jamás se contendría incluso estando con una dama, era un caballero poco ortodoxo, mal hablado e incluso me atrevería a decir que el título de sir no le iba, lo diría si no fuera por las incontables ocasiones en que salvo mi vida.

-Ya veo- respondí confundida mientras veía al suelo, no entendía aun que tenía que ver eso conmigo, para que molestarse en perder tiempo que estaría a su favor si solo se hubiera marchado hace algunos instantes, cuando volví mi vista a donde se encontraba, estaban ahí esos ojos grises que observaban cada uno de mis movimientos, los estruendos que provenían del exterior me hicieron saltar una vez más, podía sentir como mis labios temblaban involuntariamente, estaba aterrada.

-Puedo llevarte conmigo niña- dijo finalmente haciendo que mi atención se centrara en aquellas palabras que habían salido de sus labios –puedo llevarte a tu hogar, donde estarás a salvo- me aseguro mientras se apartaba de mí y comenzaba su andar a la salida de la habitación, me quede meditando su propuesta ¿Estaría bien irme de ahí de esa manera? Ya no tenía nada porque quedarme, no quería estar en ese lugar que era como una jaula de oro, aquello no lo valía, ningún reinado valdría mi integridad - ¿Vamos? - pregunto extendiendo su mano que dejaba en evidencia los rastros de sangre que podía asegurar en ese momento no le pertenecían a él.

-Vamos- respondí mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba y sujetaba su mano, podría jurar que lo vi sonreír , pero nunca lo sabré el estruendo de la ventana partiéndose en miles de pedazos me hizo perder la concentración, sentí como atraía mi cuerpo al suyo y lo rodeaba bloqueando los pequeños trozos que habían caído a escasos centímetros de nosotros, pude divisar un pequeño rasguño en su rostro, era seguro que uno de los rostros de cristal lo había cortado, sin embargo me limite a permanecer en silencio

\- ¿Estas bien niña? - pregunto mientras sus brazos soltaban mi cuerpo y se dirigía a mi cama para tomar mi capa – póntela, estarás más segura- dijo mientras la colocaba sobre mis hombros, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y entonces sentí como su mano tomaba la mía con fuerza – es hora de irnos- dijo sin más conduciéndonos a las afueras de aquella habitación donde había permanecido resguardada por tantas semanas ``adiós a mi jaula de oro´´ pensé, aquello me hizo sentir libre por primera vez en días, sonreí en medio de toda aquella situación mientras dejaba que el guiara mi cuerpo hacia una salida segura que sabía conocería, pasábamos por pasajes que no tenía idea de que existieran dentro de aquella fortaleza, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser las profundidades de aquel lugar

-Son las alcantarillas- dijo el mientras continuaba sosteniendo con fuerza mi mano- no temas saldremos de aquí- me aseguro mientras soltaba mi mano y se apresuraba a llegar a un pequeño barco que estaba amarrado a las orillas del sitio de donde habíamos sabido.

\- ¿Un bote? - pregunte incrédula, camine a paso firme acercándome a donde se encontraba, se voltio a verme por un segundo y soltó un bufido, aun en medio de aquella oscuridad podía divisar las expresiones de su rostro, estaba apurado, quería huir de ese lugar tanto como yo lo había deseado desde el primer día en que Joffrey cambio para volverse un monstruo, un ser despreciable que solo me trajo dolor.

-Es hora- dijo mientras extendía su mano, la tome mientras con la otra sujetaba mi vestido y subía al bote – será mejor que te pongas la capucha- me pidió mientras empujaba la pequeña barca de la orilla –cualquiera que no sea un idiota reconocería tus cabellos rojizos- dijo mientras comenzaba a remar, lentamente pude ver cómo nos alejábamos de aquel pasaje que nos llevaba al sitio donde me encontraba, me quede observando cómo nos alejábamos segundo a segundo de aquel lugar y un sentimiento de paz pura se instauro en mi pecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía libre.

\- ¿A dónde iremos Sir? - pregunte después de un rato, cuando observaba de la lejanía como el fuerte de Kings landing ardía en llamas, ahora todo tenía sentido, él tenía un motivo para salir de ahí, yo lo sabía, él le temía a ese fuego que se propagaba segundo a segundo a los alrededores de aquel sitio que me atrevía llamar la jaula de oro.

-A un lugar donde estemos a salvo- respondió el mientras remaba con fuerza alejándonos de aquel lugar lleno de dolor, ese sitio me había quitado a mi padre y hermana, jamás volvería ahí.- y deja de llamarme Sir, no lo soy niña- agrego mientras continuaba remando con fuerza sobre humana, nos alejábamos cada vez más, el movimiento del bote comenzaba a arrullarme, aun en medio de aquella situación no entendía como era posible que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera ``eres un humano´´ pensé mientras me cubría con la capa, el mar podía tratarnos bien sin embargo eso no significaba que sus adentros no te hicieran sentir ese frio que era conocido para mí, no me molestaba me hacía sentir de cierta forma melancolía por mi hogar al cual añoraba tanto, al sitio en que me protegerían, al único lugar donde realmente estaría en paz.

Pronto comencé a sentir como mis ojos intentaban cerrarse sin permitirme resistencia alguna, fue entonces cuando sentí como aquella prenda caía sobre mis piernas haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera mas cálido, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los grises de él, su semblante serio, sus brazos moviéndose con una rapidez sobre humana.

-No digas nada- me pidió – solo duerme – dijo para continuar con su labor, eso hice, no tenía ganas en ese momento de pensar en cosas innecesarias, no quería y no lo haría, estaba harta de todo aquello, en ese instante hice lo que sentía, me acomode en la barca y deje que aquel mando cubriera mi cuerpo haciéndome entrar en calor, podía sentir la brisa del mar chocando contra mi rostro, las corrientes de aire que de vez en tanto se soltaban jugaban con mis mechones de cabello sueltos, lo disfrutaba, esa sensación me permitía permanecer en paz aunque fuera por un segundo. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, lo último que recuerdo ver es el cielo estrellado, tan azul y pacifico como lo era cuando lo veía desde mi ventana en el Norte, yo de verdad quiero ir a casa.

* * *

 **SANDOR POV**

Ella era demasiado inocente para dejarla en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, me cole en su habitación y le ofrecí una oportunidad que quizá no se presentaría nuevamente ``te llevare a casa´´ le dije mientras extendía mi mano, sus ojos azules me miraban con duda, sabía que me temía, era consciente de ello, era el perro que servía a un rey , pero ese día, cuando vi como aquel hombre la abofeteaba, cuando de sus labios la sangre se deslizaba, lo supe, supe que no podía dejarla con él, espere con paciencia, como lo que era… un perro y la oportunidad llego, ella tomo mi mano, era momento de cumplir lo que le había prometido, la llevaría a casa.

Continúe remando mientras observaba como dormía, su rostro sereno, sus ojos azules ocultos, su respiración lenta era lo único que me aseguraba aún estaba con vida, sus mechones rojizos que se escapaban de su capucha se maceaban jugando con el viento , la sal que se impactaba en nuestros rostros, todo eso era muestra de la decisión que había tomado, era mi recordatorio de porque debía continuar remando, porque tenía que alejarla tanto como pudiera, ese pajarito que ahora dormía no había nacido para estar prisionero en una jaula de oro.

* * *

 **SANSA POV**

Sentí los rayos del sol calentando mi rostro, abrí con lentitud mis ojos mientras los cubría con mis manos intentando que el confronta miento con este fuera menos duro, talle mi rostro con ambas manos para después recordar en donde estaba y con quien, mis ojos lo buscaron con desesperación, habíamos llegado finalmente a tierra el bote estático a las orillas de la costa de algún lugar que yo no conocía, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde iría? Esas preguntas tenían respuestas a medias, la primera la desconocía y la segunda tenía la promesa de ser cumplida, me regresarían a mi hogar. Entonces mis ojos finalmente lo encontraron, en el otro extremo del bote con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sosteniendo la empuñadura de una daga estaba el hombre que me había liberado del calvario en que permanecí durante semanas, apenas y me moví para encontrarme con sus ojos grises abriéndose con rapidez, su cuerpo se tensó al instante e incluso esa característica pose de combate se hizo presente antes de que siquiera pudiera parpadear, aquello me sorprendió tanto que caía de espaldas, el me miro con esos ojos que reflejaban el sentimiento de preocupación, que dejaban en evidencia estar listo para acabar con la vida de quien fuera.

-Lo siento – salió de mis labios repentinamente mientras intentaba ponerme de pie sin éxito, no dijo nada, solo vio a nuestro alrededor cerciorándose que estuviéramos a salvo, después su vista se poseo sobre mí, su mirada tan fría como siempre, soltó un bufido y se puso de cuclillas mientras me ofrecía su mano que tome dudosa.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y soltaba mi mano al terminar su tarea.

-Lo estoy- respondí rápidamente mientras continuaba observando nuestro alrededor.

-Es mejor que comencemos a movernos- menciono mientras bajaba de la barca y me ofrecía su mano, la tome y el la sujeto con delicadeza, tome mi vestido, baje de aquel transporte que nos permitió alejarnos de la maldad de King landing, de nuevo soltó mi mano, una vez más sentí esa punzada en mi interior, era extraño, me sentía tranquila cuando el la sujetaba –Niña- me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos- niña te estoy hablando- dijo enojado

-Lo siento- respondí mientras agitaba mi cabeza, hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras comenzaba a caminar, adentrándonos al interior de aquella zona boscosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios piensas cuando estamos en estas circunstancias? - pregunto, no respondí, me limite a seguirlo, caminaba a paso rápido, me costaba cada vez más poderle seguir el paso, tome el vestido entre mis manos, pero aun así con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada hora que transcurría solo hacía que el camino fuera más difícil e insoportable para mí.

\- ¿Podemos descansar? - pedí cuando sentí como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones, como mi vista se nublaba por segundos y como mis piernas temblaban debido al cansancio.

-No es una maldita expedición- dijo el con ese tono de voz tosco que le caracterizaba.

-lose- respondí resignada a que no pararíamos a menos que me desmayara, comencé a caminar tan rápido como mis prendas lo permitían, absorta en mis pensamientos y observando cada uno de los lugares en que pisaba pronto me percate que Sir Sandor yacía caminando a mi costado, no decía nada solo se limitaba a observar nuestro alrededor mientras dejaba que su mano descansara sobre la empuñadura de su espada, no pude evitar esconder una sonrisa, el soltó un bufido debido a que el acto no le pasó desapercibido ``Es demasiado testarudo´´ pensé mientras caminábamos juntos.

Habíamos caminado por horas y aun no vislumbrábamos ningún lugar donde hubiera población o personas que pudieran auxiliarnos en medio de nuestra encrucijada, de verdad deseaba llegar a mi hogar, mis piernas dolían debido a las largas horas de caminata, nos permitimos descansar cerca de un arroyo, él dijo que todo tiene un inicio y de igual forma un final, ese arrollo nos llevaría a donde hubiera personas, sentada en una roca observaba como encendía el fuego había salido a cazar de manera exitosa volvió con un conejo que ahora se dedicaba a despellejar, me permití observar a otro lado contemplando la corriente que fluía, el sonido de los animales del bosque que me hacían recordar a mi quería loba lady, no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Ya te arrepentiste? - pregunto de forma agresiva mientras escuchaba como colocaba sobre el fuego el conejo, me giré buscando su rostro, ahí estaba, no lo entendí por un instante, ¿Por qué está molesto ahora?

-No- me permití responder con sinceridad – irme con usted fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho Sir- conteste mientras sonreía de lado, dejo escapar un bufido mientras sonreía de medio lado y limpiaba con una frada el cuchillo que tenía rastros de sangre en él, me permití observarlo por algunos segundos más no pude evitar pensar que si no fuera por esa quemadura en su rostro luciría mucho más atractivo, agite mi cabeza intentando despejar aquellos pensamientos y decidí fijar nuevamente mi vista en aquellas corrientes que me brindaban algo de paz y tranquilidad en medio de toda aquella tempestad, yo… yo quería llegar a mi hogar.

* * *

 **SANDOR POV**

La niña era mucho más madura de lo que hubiera pensado, durante nuestro viaje en barco solo permaneció dormida, sin causar problema alguno, parecía tan ajena y confiada a mí, aquello solo me hizo pensar por algunos instantes que era demasiado ingenua como podía dormí tan tranquilamente estando con alguien como yo con una bestia, con un perro… que al final no dejaba de ser un hombre que tenía frente a él una mujer. Sentada frente a mi sobre aquella roca lucia tan hermosa, sus cabellos rojizos como las llamas del fuego se maceaban con los vientos que los rozaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que la punta de su nariz respingada, aquellos tonos resaltaban entre toda aquella piel blanca como la nieve, era el recuerdo de que estaba lejos de su hogar, era la marca de que provenía del norte donde los inviernos eran mortales para quienes provenían de ambientes cálidos.

Me quede contemplando la figura de aquella niña que día a día se volvía más mujer, deslizaba el pañuelo sobre la superficie metálica con que me había encargado de terminar la vida de lo que ahora sería nuestra comida, la vi cerrar sus ojos mientras el viento continuaba acariciando aquella piel que jamás podría tocar y entonces hice lo mismo, cerré mis ojos y me permití ir mas allá de los límites permitidos, deje que aquella sensación me embargara, me imagine con ella entre mis brazos, mis manos acariciando la piel desnuda de su rostro mientras sentía su aliento olor a fresa inundar mis fosas nasales, sus manos descansaban sobre mi pecho mientras sonreía y me permitía contemplarla desde la cercanía, sus ojos azules me miraban con gentileza encintándome a probar del fruto prohibido, sentía que era el momento , que aquello no estaría mal, acune su rostro entre mis manos y lentamente me acerque a sus labios, a centímetros de rozarlos, el azul de sus ojos se escondía segundo con segundo esperando el contacto y entonces su voz me saco de aquellos pensamientos.

-Sir, Sir- me llamo repetidas veces haciéndome abrir mis ojos de golpe –la comida se está quemando- menciono mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad y tomaba el cuchillo que descansaba en ms manos, el roce de su piel sobre la mía, momentáneo pero existente causo que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo, me quede inmóvil observándola como lidiaba con la situación lanzando al aire una que otra maldición que se suponía una dama no decía –un poco más y lo hubiéramos perdido todo- dijo mientras sonreía y caminaba en mi dirección extendiéndome el mango del cuchillo- menos mal que teníamos un cuchillo- finalizo, tome el objeto ,seguí sus movimientos con mi vista.

-Comamos- dije mientras observaba como ella tomaba un bocado de aquel conejo y luego me lo pasaba, la vi sorprendido lo cual noto con rapidez, se limpió su boca con la palma de las manos y dijo:

-No esperaras me comporte como una dama en medio de todo este caos- aquel comentario me causo tal sorpresa que no pude ocultar una risa.

-Toda la razón en ello joven dama- dije mientras daba una mordida y replicaba su acción- toda la razón- susurré mientras la observaba comer.

* * *

 **SANSA POV.**

Terminamos de comer y Sir Sandor me entrego su capa para que me cubriera del frio de la noche, de inmediato me negué, pero fue imposible rehusarse a aceptar una orden de aquel hombre, la coloque sobre el suelo frio, mientras dejaba descansar mi cabeza sobre una pequeña roca plana, las llamas de la pequeña fogata nos mantenían calientes en medio de la frialdad de aquel sitio boscoso, seguía sus movimientos con la vista afilando aquel cuchillo metálico, fingiendo estar solo , ignorando mi existencia, no había necesidad de hablar, ninguno de los dos la sentía ni la quería, cerré mis ojos pronto mientras aspiraba el olor de la naturaleza mezclado con la madera quemada del pequeño fogón que nos mantenía calientes en medio de aquella frialdad, hasta que caía rendida finalmente por el sueño.

* * *

 **SANDOR POV**

Después de algunos minutos gire mi vista a donde sansa descansaba solo para encontrarme con su rostro sereno, sus ojos azules ocultos y sus manos sujetando con fuerza mi capa, no pude evitar dejar escapar una risa al verla de aquella manera, deje el cuchillo descansar en la funda que yacía en mi cintura y coloque mi mano sobre la rodilla mientras observaba sus expresiones mientras dormía, lucia tan inocente, entonces nuevamente esos pensamientos que había tenido por la tarde volvieron a mi mente.

-No deberías de bajar tanto la guardia conmigo pajarito- susurre mientras dejaba descansar mi espalda en la roca y sacaba de su lugar mi espalda, después de todo estábamos en medio de un bosque podía aguardarnos todo tiempo e sorpresas desde vándalos que buscaran llevársela a ella o incluso oro que por desgracia no portábamos hasta los animales salvajes que aguardaban esperando un momento de debilidad por parte de la presa.

\- Deberías dormir un poco- dijo ella con un tono de voz algo entrecortado mientras se sentaba sacándome de mis pensamientos –yo puedo hacer guardia- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos y dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo sus cabellos rojizos se deslizaban sutilmente por sus mejillas blancas, por un segundo sentí como si la respiración se detuviera, me tuve que recordar que debía inhalar y exhalar -¿No quieres?- pregunto mientras llevaba sus manos a sus piernas, sus ojos azules me miraban curiosos esperando respuesta, yo solo solté un bufido y cruce los brazos, ella sonrió mientras se ponía de pie con mi capa en manos.

\- ¿Qué hace niña? - pregunte mientras la observaba aproximarse a mí a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Solo iba a cubrirte- respondió mientras dejaba cerca de mis piernas la prenda y regresaba a su sitio- necesitas descasar, estoy segura que sientes frio – dijo mientras se cubría con su capucha.

-He estado en ambientes peores- respondí mientras me cubría con la prenda.

-Estoy segura de ello- respondió ella mientras sonreía _, `` ¿Por qué siempre está sonriendo? ´´_ me pregunte por un segundo - ahora duerma que mañana nos espera un camino largo- me recordó.

-Crees que no lose- respondí inconscientemente de mala gana mientras cerraba los ojos.

Podía escuchar el sonido de los depredadores que nos rodeaban, deslice mi mano hasta mi espada, yo no podía dejarla sola haciendo guardia, ella era demasiado ingenua, no estúpida, pero si demasiado despreocupada, estaba seguro que podría caer presa del sueño y olvidarse de que nos cuidábamos, mantuve mis ojos cerrados fingiendo que dormía, entonces la escuche tararear, era una canción de cuna, se escuchaba el sonido tan pacifico que cada cierto tiempo temía que su dulce melodía me arrullara y finalmente caer presa del sueño que en ese momento no tenía permitido, escuche su tarareo por un largo tiempo hasta que el pajarito se calló, abrí los ojos y me gire con lentitud, observe como Sansa permanecía con los ojos cerrados, me quede mirándola por algunos minutos confirmando mis sospechas _``Se quedó dormido el pajarito´´_ pensé mientras apartaba la capa que cubría mi cuerpo y para ponerme de pie. Ahí estaba ella tan inocente y ajena a lo que a su alrededor pasaba, se había dormido sentada, su respiración se volvió lenta, su pecho subía y bajaba de la misma forma, sus ojos azules estaban ocultos, entonces me acerque con el único propósito de dejar que su cuerpo descansara sobre el suelo para que su sueño fuera más cómodo, Error, justo cuando tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos sus manos inconscientemente se sujetaron de mi cuello ```Joder´´ pensé mientras sentía como sus manos se sostenían con fuerza de la región desnuda _``Debí dejarla sentada´´_ pensé mientras intentaba alejar sus manos con delicadeza.

\- ¿Por qué eres así Sansa? - le susurre justo al oído, sin éxito decidí darme por vencido, me senté en la superficie solida del suelo helado cerca de la fogata y deje que el calor de su cuerpo calentara al mío que sentía frio, sus manos suaves como la lana continuaban sujetándose de mi cuello con fuerza, no pude evitar admirar la figura de la mujer que descansaba en mis brazos, su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho, su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero como una pluma. Pase la noche admirando su belleza pidiéndole a los siete dioses ( si es que existían) mantuvieran a raya mis sentimientos, la sentía moverse entre mis brazos, dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro para después quedarse tan quieta como un pequeño pajarito, podía oler el olor a jazmín que de su cabello provenía, aquel aroma era embriagante, mete sus caderas con fuerza atrayendo más su cuerpo a la cercanía del mío, sabía que era inaudito que un perro como yo deseara algo que sabía no le pertenecía , porque sabía que ella jamás podría ser mía.

Me quede admirando el fuego que descansaba frente a nosotros, recordando sin querer el motivo de la marca que ahora en mi rostro descansaba, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, no le temía a la muerte, no les temía a los muertos, pero aún le temía a una sola cosa… al fuego. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse entre mis brazos, fije mi vista en ella y poco a poco sus ojos azules que se habían mantenido ocultos hasta que el crepúsculo del amanecer hizo acto de presencia, se abrieron, me miro y sonrió por un segundo, cerro sus ojos por un instante y después todo se volvió un caos.

-Sir- me llamo por aquel título que tanto despreciaba mientras sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa- ¿Por qué estoy entre sus brazos?- pregunto mientras deslizaba sus manos de mi cuello hasta mi pecho, la libere de los míos dándole la libertad que necesitaba, rápidamente se puso de pie, sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa mientras tomaba sus manos cruzando los dedos de esta, su vista se volvía a todos lados, evitaba la mía, evitaba encontrarse con el gris de mi mirada que tanto deseaba ver una vez más ese cielo.

-No tienes que preocuparte- dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi capa, la sacudí y de nuevo gire mi visión hacia ella- te quedaste dormida- agregue.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro Sir, pero aun no explica porque estaba en sus brazos- inquirió.

-Te dormiste mientras tarareabas aquella canción pajarito- le recordé mientras veía como se llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Me escucho? - pregunto avergonzada

-Creí que velarías mis sueños- agregué –sin embargo, fui yo quien termino procurando los tuyos, dejaste de tararear, y supe de inmediato que habías caído dormida, intenten colocar tu cuerpo en una posición más cómoda, sin embargo – dije haciendo una pausa.

-Me aferre a usted- termino mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus ojos azules parecían reflejar el curso del lago que se encontraba a mis espaldas, estaba avergonzada, lo sabía.

-No tienes que preocuparte- le asegure mientras tomaba nuestras cosas – pero aún nos queda un largo camino hasta Winterfell así que es mejor continuemos- finalice, dando así por concluido el incidente por el que habíamos atravesado ``Oh pajarito mío si supieras lo que un simple roce de tu piel sobre la mía provoca´´

* * *

 **SANSA POV**

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada- me dijo el intentando tranquilizar la intranquilidad que en mi interior descansaba, no entendía como había sucedido aquello se suponía que sería yo quien se encargaría de darle algo de paz para que descansara ¿y que paso? Terminé presa entre sus brazos, teniendo el mejor de los descansos después de mucho tiempo, me reprendí mentalmente al escucharlo decir aquello, estaba avergonzada, pero lo que más me avergonzaba era lo que había sentido mientras sus brazos me rodeaban, la seguridad, paz y tranquilidad que el Sir me había dado, la calidez con que sentía que sus fuertes manos rodeaban mi cuerpo, un deseo por nunca separarme de aquel contacto.

Conteníamos con nuestra travesía, de vez en tanto nos deteníamos a descansar para después continuar, el Norte nos esperaba, Mi familia me esperaba, yo deseaba tanto llegar a casa, observaba con detenimiento la amplia espalda de Sir Clegane, él era un hombre tan poco convencional, alto, imponente con cabellos negros que caían hasta sus hombros y esos ojos grises… esos ojos que podían ser tan misteriosos, profundos y tentadores para una dama como yo. agite mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos _pensamientos `` ¿Qué pasa contigo Sansa? ´´_ me pregunté internamente mientras me daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza con los puños de mis manos, no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior intentando volverme a la realidad, hasta que su voz tosca me saco del limbo en que mis pensamientos habían caído.

\- ¿Qué te pasa niña? - pregunto mientras detenía su andar y me observaba con detenimiento - ¿Ahora porque te estas golpeando como loca? -

-No es nada- respondí avergonzada ignorando su cuestionamiento y pasando de largo – solo pensaba en lo mucho que deseo llegar a casa- agrega mientras caminaba frente a él.

-pues si sigues caminando como tortuga, tardaremos meses en llegar- dijo.

-Pues si me cargaras quizá podríamos ir mucho más rápido- dije ofendida por tal comentario.

-Ya que lo pones así- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y se acercaba a tal velocidad que me impidió procesar su siguiente acto –me haces más fácil el camino- finalizo cuando tomo mi cuerpo y comenzó a cargarme como si fuera una costa.

\- ¿Pero que hace Sir? - pregunte ofendida mientras le pegaba en su espalda.

-Tomándole la palabra mi Lady- respondió el mientras caminaba a paso apresurado.

-Sir Clegane bájeme ahora mismo- le pedí avergonzada, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, Ahch, era tan vergonzoso solo podía pensar en que quizá era muy pesada, en lo mal que podría oler después de todo hacía días que habíamos iniciado esa encrucijada y no había podido darme un baño.

-No te preocupes- respondió – te bajare cuando lleguemos al siguiente lugar de descanso- me aseguro mientras sostenía con fuerza mis piernas y continuaba su andar.

Después de luchar en vano con él por algunas horas resignada a que no me bajaría de su espalda, decidí sujetarme con fuerza y admirar la naturaleza que nos rodeaba, los pequeños pajarillos cantando, el sonido de los animales que rodeaban la fauna , un conejo que pasó desapercibido para el hombre que me llevaba en brazos, algunos patos que caminaban muy cerca del arroyo, todo aquello era tan tranquilizador, digno de apreciarse, deje escapar un suspiro mientras inhalaba el olor de la naturaleza, la madera mezclada con una variedad de plantas aromatizadas que eran conocidas para mí, jazmín, rosas, aquello era embriagador, me permití por un instante de disfrutar de ello hasta que sentí como me tomaba bruscamente entre sus brazos.

-Llegamos- dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie – vamos a pasar la noche aquí- dijo dejándome desconcertada –prende el fuego- me pidió- estoy seguro que eso puedes hacer sin problema- aquel comentario me ofendió, no pude evitar soltar un bufido mientras cruzaba mis brazos, el me vio divertido.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo Sir, por quien me ha tomado usted, por una buena para nada- dije con gran molesta.

-No era mi intención ofenderla mi lady- bromeo antes de adentrarse en el bosque en busca de nuestra cena.

-Hombres- pensé de inmediato mientras comenzaba mis labores.

Al poco rato Sir Sandor regreso con lo que parecía ser nuestra cena, levanté una ceja mientras me llevaba las manos a la cintura, sonreí, el veía las llamas que reclamaban ser apagadas.

-Se lo dije- dije victoriosa, el sonrió brevemente

-Ya lo veo- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en una piedra cerca del arroyo, lavo sus manos y después se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con los conejos que llevaban, no pude evitar sentir tristeza por esos pequeños que ahora serian nuestra cena.

-Son cena- dijo pareciendo leer mis pensamientos, me tomo por sorpresa, me senté a un lado de él y entrelacé los dedos de mis manos.

-ya losé- respondió – ya losé-

-Pues tu rostro dice lo contrario- dijo apuntándome con su daga- deberías ver tu reflejo en el arroyo, compasión- pronuncio antes de seguir con su labor, me acerqué al arroyo y vi el reflejo de mi rostro, mis cabellos desalineados, mis ropas un poco desarregladas debido a las largas caminatas, ``de verdad necesito un baño´´ pensé

-Sir- lo llame después de pensarlo por un largo rato.

\- ¿Qué pasa niña? - pregunto mientras se giraba hacia mi deteniendo su trabajo con el conejo destazado.

-Abría la posibilidad de que tomara un baño- pregunte mientras me ponía de pie, levanto una ceja y en su mirada gris podía ver la desaprobación ante tal petición – no iré muy lejos- asegure- es solo que no puedo soportar un día más sin un baño apropiado- dije de inmediato, el bufo por lo bajo desviando su vista de la mía.

-Has lo que quieras- respondió después de un rato, había tenido éxito, no pude ocultar mi emoción, tome el vestido entre mis manos y apresure mi paso intentado alejarme un poco de la visión del hombre – regresa antes de la cena… y no vayas muy lejos es peligroso- advirtió, le di la espalda y me adentre al bosque un poco más buscando abrigo.

Llegue a una pequeña colina que apenas cubría el campo de visión lo suficiente del lugar donde se encontraba instaurada nuestro campamento provisional, sonreí mientras veía el lugar era hermosa, la fauna lo rodeaba , rosas de todos los colores le hacían compañía, me agache y toque el agua, era tibia, más que la del lugar donde nos habíamos instalado, sonreí mientras me ponía de pie, comencé a deshilar cada uno de los cordones que mantenían el vestido sujetado a mi cuerpo sintiendo como la tela sedosa comenzaba a deslizarse por mi cuerpo hasta terminar desnuda, destrence mi cabello y finalmente entre en aquellas aguas, sentí erizarse mi piel con el simple con acto de aquella agua, no pude evitar sumergir mi rostro con desesperación ``Lo había deseado tanto´´ pensé mientras salía a la superficie en busca de are y tallaba mis ojos para encontrarme con una sorpresa no tan grata.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunte alarmada mientras veía a tres tipos tomando mi vestido y llevándolo a sus narices, era asqueroso, tenía miedo.

\- ¿Qué hace una dama como tú en estas zonas? - pregunto uno de ellos mientras sacaba una daga de su cintura, mis ojos se abrieron y sentí como mi labio inferior comenzaba a temblar sin control, el sonrió.

-Le advierto que no estoy sola- dije de inmediato deseando que Sir Clegane se hubiera percatado de lo que sucedía.

-Shuu- dijo mientras lo veía entrar con ropa al agua, de inmediato lleve mis manos a mi pecho intentando cubrir mi desnudes del hombre que se aproximaba, no más de uno ochenta de estatura, cabellos castaños, orbes avellana, piel morena y una vestimenta típica de los saqueadores de los que Jon tanto me había advertido tuviera cuidado ``oh no´´ pensé por un instante mientras sentía como se acercaba cada vez hacia mi `` ¿Dónde está Sir Sandor?´´ me pregunte mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos esperando el contacto. El choque brusco sobre las aguas donde mi cuerpo yacía oculto me hizo saltar, apreté con fuerza mis orbes azules, tenía miedo de abrirlos y encontrarme con la imagen repulsiva de aquel que me quiera tocar, el sonido de una espada atravesando la carne y los gritos de desesperación me hicieron abrir mis ojos de golpe.

-Piedad- dijo uno mientras Sandor lo tomaba del cuello y lo elevaba por los aires.

-Escoria- salió de su boca mientras lo atravesaba con su espada para dejarlo caer sin vida al suelo.

-Sandor- salió de mis labios sin título alguno, sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos, en ellos pude ver por un segundo la preocupación.

-Te advertí que no te alejaras demasiado- dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

-Losé- respondí mientras me acercaba a la orilla cubriendo mi pecho con mis brazos.

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto mientas me daba la espalda – esos bastardos no te hicieron nada ¿verdad? -

-No – respondí mientras tomaba mi vestido.


	2. NO VOY A SER UNA NIÑA POR SIEMPRE

**CAPÍTULO 2 " No voy a ser una niña por siempre"**

 _Frente a mi yacía el único caballero existente para mi,_

 _Me libero de mi prisión,_

 _Me mostro la compasión que aún quedaba en su interior,_

 _No tengas miedo, también lo siento._

* * *

 **SANDOR POV.**

Sentía como mis manos temblaban por el coraje, si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde esos bastardos la hubiera tocado, hubieran profanado aquel santuario que me empeñaba en cuidar y resguardar.

\- ¿Por qué no gritaste mi nombre? - pregunte mientras me giraba para encontrarme con la imagen más pura que ni mis pensamientos le habían hecho justicia, sus ojos azules me miraban sorprendidos, el vestido que aun dejaba al descubierto la piel por encima de sus pechos, rápidamente me gire.

-Lo siento- dijo ella luego de unos minutos –no supe cómo reaccionar- dijo mientras sentía el calor de su mano sobre mi espalda –pero sabía que vendrías- finalizo, me gire de lado para encontrarme con su rostro sonriente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos azules mirándome y sus cabellos mojados goteando, la vista era demasiado tentadora para un hombre como yo, para una bestia, para un depredador, ella estaba en problemas si permanecía cerca por más tiempo.

-Si me sonríes así puede que no sea capaz de detenerme- le advertí provocando que su sonrojo se intensificara.

-Yo- dijo, pero la interrumpí antes de que siquiera pudiera continuar

-La cena- le recordé mientras comenzaba a caminar- vamos, no pienso dejarte sola de nuevo- le advertí – no sé qué hubiera hecho si esos bastardos te hubieran tocado- confesé.

\- Sir- me llamo mientras sentía como su mano sujetaba la mía deteniendo mi andar, sentí una punzada en el pecho que no lograba describir con palabras, la mire con sorpresa y ella solo sonrió – No tienes que preocuparte- dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano entre la suya –No soy tan débil como parezco- me advirtió.

-Estuvieron a punto de violarte niña ¿Qué no lo ves? - le recordé mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre sin éxito

-Sabía que vendrías pro mi- me aseguro- tu jamás permitirías que me hicieran daño- me aseguro mientras sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente.

-Deja de hacer esto- le advertí mientras sujetaba su cadera con mi otra mano y acercaba su acuerpo al mío – no dejo de ser un hombre- le recordé mientras veía la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

-Nunca me harías nada- me recordó – yo no te temo- confeso mientras deslizaba su mano hasta mi mejilla, mi rostro de sorpresa se reflejaba en sus orbes azules, ella solo sonreía, era demacrada inocencia para ser corrompida por alguien como yo, no tenía el derecho.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto- le advertí mientras la liberaba de mis brazos y caminaba con dirección a la fogata.

* * *

 **SANSA POV**

Me dio la espalda mientras caminaba en dirección al pequeño campamento que habíamos armando, observe por un instante su ancha espalda y después camine detrás de él, me sentí decepcionada, pero ¿Qué esperaba?, siempre me dice niña esto, niña lo otro, ¿Acaso siempre seré a sus ojos una niña? De je escapar un suspiro mientras continuaba mi andar, fije mi vista en el suelo mientras continuaba mi marcha hasta que mi cabeza se impactó con la espalda de Sir Clegane quien se giró al instante, me lleve la mano sobando el área afectada para después encontrarme con sus ojos grises.

-Niña- me llamo mientras me miraba fijamente, no pude evitar tragar saliva al escuchar su voz – escucha lo que diré- me advirtió- porque solo lo diré una vez, ¿lo entiendes? - pregunto mientras extendía su mano, no entendía que pasaba, pero estaba segura de que era lo que tenía que hacer, tome su mano y lo mire esperando que continuara – te prometí que te llevaría a salvo a tu hogar- comenzó a decir.

-Losé- respondí.

-Solo escucha, maldición- dijo mientras veía como su respiración se volvía cada vez más acelerada, yo solo asentí y permanecí en silencio esperando continuara, sujeto mi mano con delicadeza y la llevo a sus labios dejando en ellas un beso , aquello provoco que toda las sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulara en mi rostro que se sentía quemar, no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar y mi corazón sentía en cualquier momento lo perdería, el sonrió de lado – Voy a llevarte a salvo- me prometió- así que… se una buena chica y no provoques a este sabueso- me pidió mientras dejaba en libertad mi mano.

-espera – lo llamé mientras sujetaba su mano – aun no has escuchado mi respuesta- le recordé, el me miro extrañado.

\- ¿Qué respuesta se supone que debo escuchar mocosa? - dijo mientras soltaba un bufido - ¿Qué acaso no has oído mi advertencia? – me recordó.

-Lo hice- respondí desafiante mientras observaba como se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, su aliento olor a yerba buena chocaba con mi rostro.

-No tientes al diablo- dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos grises tan penetrantes, no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro y sonreí de lado – Que nunca te explicaron que si juegas con el perro te puede morder mi Lady- me advirtió.

-Lo hicieron- respondí mientras deslizaba mis manos hasta su rostro y lo acunaba con ellas –pero tú no eres un perro- susurré mientras me ponía de puntitas y besaba sus labios.

 _``Madre, padre, dioses perdónenme por esto´´._

* * *

 **SANDOR POV**

Sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, un contacto puro y casto como la dama que se había atrevido a dar el primer paso, sus ojos azules se cerraron al contacto, sus manos sujetaban con gentileza mis mejillas, aquella acción me había tomado desprevenido, pronto esa bestia que me había encargado de mantener a raya despertó, rodé su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos y me permitió ser su maestro, deje que mis labios rozaran suavemente los suyos degustando del sabor a cereza que de sus labios emanaba, acaricie con mi lengua la comisura de su labio inferior provocando que entre abriera su boca y me permitiera profundizar aquel encuentro, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos al sentir mi lengua recorriendo su interior tan caliente que me recibía sin restricción, me permití el placer de recorrer cada rincón de su cavidad, degustando, probando aquello que ningún otro hombre en los siete reinos había tenido la osadía de degustar, pronto sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi pecho y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en este ``Es demasiado inocente´´ pensé mientras me separaba de ella. La vista era espectacular, aquella criatura tan inocente permanecía aun con sus orbes azules ocultos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y sus cabellos alborotados. Deslice mi pulgar sobre la comisura de sus labios mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente para encontrarse con los míos.

-Eres una atrevida mi Lady- brome mientras sujetaba su cadera con fuerza y con el pulgar de mi otra mano acariciaba su labio inferior.

-Eres muy lento Sir- dijo ella con la respiración aun agitada.

-Quizá- respondí mientras me inclinaba hacia su rostro- pero nunca debiste tentar al monstruo- le recordé mientras mis labios rozaban una vez más.

-No ere un monstruo- susurro cerrando sus ojos y recibiendo el contacto con gusto.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire dejé que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho mientras rodeaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos, podía oler las rosas en su cabello, cerré los ojos y entonces me permití decirle lo que debía.

-Tengo que llevarte a casa- le recordé.

-Lose- respondió- y sé que eso harás-

-por eso pajarito- la llame mientras tomaba su barbilla y la obligaba a verme – hasta ese momento, no vuelvas a tentarme de esta manera- le advertí provocando que ese sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificara – Odiaría la idea de tomarte en medio de la nada- confesé

-Sir Clegane- me llamo avergonzada mientras lucha por zafase de mis brazos en vano.

* * *

 **SANSA POV**

Lo había hecho, yo, yo había sido tan…. Tan osada que me atreví a ser quien diera el primer paso, ser quien buscara el encuentro de nuestros labios, estaba cansada de la torpeza del hombre que me resguardaba del exterior en sus brazos, tuve que ser quien decidiera unir nuestros labios, tuve que demostrarle el interés primero.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? - pregunte mientras divisaba a pocos metros los indicios del invierno, era la señal que estábamos cerca de casa, la alegría me invadió de inmediato, mi hogar, pensaba en mi hogar, en mi madre, en mis hermanos, en la gente que me rodeaba y amaba. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea.

-Ya falta poco- respondió mientras sujetaba mi mano y continuábamos nuestro camino –pronto llegaras a tu hogar- me aseguro –y yo abre cumplido mi promesa- finalizo mientras sentía como el aire helado golpeaba nuestros rostros.

Fue en ese momento cuando a escasos centímetros de mi amado hogar caí en cuenta, aquello se terminaba en el momento que me entregara, cuando se asegurara que estaba a salvo, habría cumplido con su palabra, me protegería de los peligros que el exterior significaba, entonces me detuve.

\- ¿Qué pasa pregunto? - mientras se paraba frente a mí.

\- ¿Qué pasara una vez que lleguemos a Winterfell? - pregunte –Una vez que llegue a mi hogar-

-Abre cumplido mi palabra- respondió el mientras colocaba uno de mis cabellos rojizos detrás de mi oreja y tomaba mi capucha para cubrir mi cabeza del frio

-Sir Clegane, quiero que te quedes a mi lado- le pedí mientras tomaba su mano y le veía los ojos, sus ojos grises tan feroces como siempre me miraban con sorpresa, permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos.

-Sabes lo que dices Sansa- salió de sus labios mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi mejilla – soy un perro- dijo – eres demasiado inocente para un hombre como yo – me aseguro.

-Eso no me importa- respondí mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la suya.

-Quiero estar contigo- le asegure.

-Aun eres joven- respondió el –conocerás a alguien mejor que yo- me aseguro

-te equivocas- conteste enojada – no quiero a nadie más que no se a usted Sir- sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa y seriedad, estaba preocupada, temía que una vez que llegara a mi hogar desapareciera para siempre.

-Tu familia jamás lo permitirá- me aseguro – Para ellos seré el perro del Rey- me recordó.

-No importa, no lo eres y ellos tendrán que entenderlo- dije con determinación.

-Soy un monstruo- me respondió –que no vez esta marca- dijo haciendo alusión a la cicatriz que su hermano le había propiciado.

-Eso nunca me ha importado- dije mientras llevaba mi mano al lugar donde descansaba el recuerdo de su miedo al fuego – esto no significa nada- le aseguré.

-Sansa…. Eres demasiado pura para que un ser de destrucción te corrompa – me aseguro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla – no puedo manchar lo único bueno que he tenido- dijo con ese tono de voz tosco que tanto me había intimidado en el pasado – sabes que no soy un hombre de flores y corazones- me recordó.

-Losé- respondí.

-No soy tu príncipe- me dijo.

-No quiero un príncipe, quiero a un caballero- le asegure.

-Hay pajarito, eres demasiado- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente – dejemos este tema para más tarde, tenemos un lugar al cual llegar-

 **WINTERFELL / CASA DE LOS STARK**

-Madre- la llame con fervor mientras sentía sus brazos protectores rodear mi cuerpo, estaba en casa, finalmente estaba en casa, con mi familia, con las personas que amaba, mi corazón volvía a estar en paz.

-Querida mía no sabes por cuanto tiempo hemos esperado tu regreso, no sabes cuánto pedí a los dioses que te mantuviera a salvo- me aseguró mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Padre- recordé mientras buscaba su rostro y veía la sombra de la muerte en su mirada, ya lo sabía, sabía lo que sucedió en aquel terrible lugar –nunca debimos irnos de Winterfell- dije mientras sus ojos buscaban los míos.

-No podemos retroceder el tiempo- dijo mientras colocaba un mechón detrás de mi oreja- pero podemos cambiar el futuro- me aseguro – ahora querida, ¿porque el sabueso ha sido quien te ha traido? - pregunto mientras veía a Sir Clegane a mis espaldas, Robb lo miraba con ese odio con que alguna vez miré a Joffrey en Kings Landing, sentí una punzada de dolor, porque era momento de confrontarlos, pero no sabía cómo, sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos por un segundo.

-Solo he traido a la niña Lady Stark, no hay nada que requiera de explicaciones, eso es todo, ahora me marchare- dijo el mientras me daba la espalda, sin antes darme una última mirada –adiós niña- susurro, lo estaba perdiendo, se me estaba yendo y no hacía nada, maldita boca mía di algo.

-Espera- dije aquello casi como un grito tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

-Sansa- me llamo Robb- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto confundido

-Lo que tengo que hacer hermano- respondí mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba y tomaba su mano- no puedes dejarme- le dije mientras volteaba a ver a mi familia.

-Sansa- me llamo mi madre mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho y me veía con preocupación – ¿Qué haces querida? - pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Madre, hermano –los llame mientras sostenía la mano de Sandor con fuerza – Yo… yo le debo mi vida a este hombre- les recordé- y yo sé de los graves pecados que ha cometido-

-Sansa- me llamo Robb ahora mientras se aceraba a nuestra madre.

-Lo siento hermano, pero madre, hermano yo- dije haciendo una pausa y mirando a Sir Clegane – yo estoy segura de amar a este hombre-solté finalmente

-Sansa- me llamo por mi nombre el mientras sujetaba mi mano con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para dañarme – no lo hagas- pidió

-Hija… ¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunto madre

-Solo esta confundida- dijo el al ver los rostros de mi hermano y madre.

-NO- grite enojada- lo siento madre, lo siento hermano por causarles tal decepción si así lo sienten, pero- hice una pausa- yo lo amo, no quiero estar lejos de el- les asegure mientras abrasa su brazo – no puedo hacerlo, el salvo mi vida. -

-Es el sabueso del Rey ¿Qué no lo entiendes? - dijo mi madre preocupada

-No lo soy más lady Stark sino ella jamás hubiera llegado aquí- respondió el mientras buscaba mi mirada- la amo, quiero que sea mi mujer- les respondió mirando el rostro de preocupación de mi hermano Robb.

-Piensas que entregaría a mi querida hermana a un monstruo como tú- dijo con malicia.

-Robb- lo llame dolida al escucharlo llamarle de esa manera –no puedes hablarle así-

-Sansa- me llamo con desesperación- te ha lavado la cabeza, eres una niña-

-Hermano, lo siento, yo… yo no creo poder compartir mi vida con otro hombre, un rico, alguien con quien crear alianzas, otro Joffrey que me humille o traicione a la familia, jamás- dije sin titubear.

-Aquello fue un error, ese príncipe jamás debió haberte tocado, jamás debió haber siquiera puesto sus ojos en ti-

-El pasado no se puede regresar Robb- le recordé – el me trajo a casa, quiero que él sea quien se encargue de darme la protección que necesito-

-Jamás lo permitiré – respondió Robb

-Yo-

-Espera sansa- me llamo Sir Sandor- ya has hablado demasiado querida- me aseguro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Lord y Lady Stark entiendo que no quieran entregarme a su preciosa hija, comprendo que duden de mi al ser un lacayo del príncipe de Kings landing, al ser un perro que sirvió a los deseos del hombre que hizo sufrir a su hija, incluso puedo comprender que no toleren que ella comparta sus días con una bestia como yo- dijo con determinación.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? - dijo Robb

\- La amo, la amo y jamás permitiría que ningún cabrón bastardo la tocara una vez más, antes tendrían que destrozarme- aseguro provocando que mi madre abriera sus ojos al escuchar tales palabras.

-Le recuerdo que esta frente a dos damas- dijo mi hermano

-Los modales nunca han sido mi fuerte- respondió el mientras continuaba sujetando mi mano.

-No puedo entregarle a mi hermana- contesto Robb

-hermano – reproche.

-Sansa mantente fuera de esto- me pidió Robb – es un asunto de hombres-

-Si me permite tomar a su hermana voy a protegerla incluso con mi vida- le aseguro.

-Ella aun es joven- respondió mi hermano.

-Quiero estar con el- proteste.

-Aun eres joven e inmadura- protesto Robb

-Hijos- intervino madre finalmente –lo entiendo- dijo refiriéndose a Sir Sandor- pero se da cuenta que quiere tomar a nuestra única hija, a la futura dama de Winterfell-

-Lose- aseguro el- pero la amo Lady Stark y jamás dejaría alguien la dañara- mi madre nos miró a ambos y dejo escapar un suspiro pesado.

-Robb- llamo a mi hermano –ven aquí- los vimos discutir en privado, mi hermano parecía no estar de acuerdo con algunos términos, solo nos quedaba esperar.

-Si no nos permiten estar juntos llévame contigo- le pedí.

-Estás loca pajarito- respondió el mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- este es tu hogar – contesto

-Tu eres mi hogar- le asegure mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.

\- ¿Ahora lo vez hijo? - hablo mi madre sacándonos de nuestra burbuja, ambos nos giramos hacia ella – te amo- dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a nosotros, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me sonrió mientras lo veía a el – no quiero que cometas una locura- dijo mientras sonreía- por eso… accederemos a tu petición querida mía, pero la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina Sir Clegane, por lo que espero pelee al lado del mayor de mis hijos- le pidió madre.

-Pelearía por estar con Lady Sansa hasta el ultimo de mis días- confeso con su tono de voz tosco haciendo que una corriente estremeciera mi cuerpo y acelerara el ritmo de mi corazón.

-Entonces vas a tomar a mi hija bajo el árbol sagrado- susurro mi madre mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

-Te dije que estaríamos juntos- susurre mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y sentía sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

-Veo que puedes ser muy persuasiva- susurro el mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello.

 **DÍA DE LA BODA**

Sentía los nervios apoderarse de cada fibra de mi ser, temblaba ante la idea de caminar por el altar, la emoción y el miedo se sembraban en las profundidades de mi ser, después de este día dejaría de ser esa niña que tanto se empeñaba recordar ser Sir Sandor, las manos me sudaban, el corazón latía con tal violencia que temía morir antes de darle el paso al matrimonio.

-Es hora querida- dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta de la habitación –tu hermano espera- me recordó.

-te ves hermosa- dijo Robb cuando me miro con el vestido completamente blanco.

-Robb- dije mientras tomaba su mano.

-Es hora- dijo el mientras se abrían las puertas, en el altar me esperaba Sir Sandor vestido con un traje negro y una capa con plumajes de cuervo, lucia apuesto para mí, solo deseaba llegar al altar y tomar su mano.

-Sir Clegane- dijo mi hermano extendiendo mi mano.

-Lord Stark- respondió mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo el, sonreí mientras colocaba un cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Te ves apuesto- respondí.

-Iniciemos la ceremonia- dijo el maestro, mientras nos pedía que nos tomáramos de las manos y comenzáramos a recitar la promesa.

-padre, herrero, guerrero, madre, doncella, anciana, desconocido; yo soy suyo, y ella es mía, desde este día hasta el final de mis días – sonreí para el mientras sentía el calor de su mano sobre mi mejilla, se inclinó acercando su rostro al mío, cerré los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios que rozaron los míos con delicadeza.

-Mi Lady- susurro cuando nos separamos –Solo mía- finalizo mientras pegaba nuestras frentes

 **PRÓXIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO:**

 **NOCHE DE BODAS.**


End file.
